


Novelty

by hannahrhen



Series: Good, Giving, Game [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Feels, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Light Angst, Loki Has Issues, M/M, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki presses Tony to try one position neither has attempted. Turns out there may be a good reason why.</p><p>(Expanded day seven in the "Good, Giving, Game" 'verse: "creative sexual position")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novelty

**Author's Note:**

> So, like [Practical Science](http://archiveofourown.org/works/627446), this is one of those stories that wrote the holy hell out of me, in like two hours, first word to last. What the fuckity fuck.

“Lift your legs, Stark. This won’t work if you lie there like a corpse.”

Tony grimaced, put a hand on Loki’s chest. Pushed just hard enough to make a point. “I’m really not comfortable with this--there has to be something else we can do. You know--anything else.” He wriggled a little from under the heavy weight pinning him down. He could get out of this if only ...

Loki’s palm slapped down onto the mattress an inch from Tony’s turned-away face. “We compared histories for half an hour--this is the only position neither one of us had completed. In these respective positions.” He added helpfully, “With men.”

“And I think--ow--I think there’s a reason for that.” His back had given him an offended twinge--it really was a lot of weight pressing down on him. He was starting to wonder if Asgardians were constructed entirely of muscle and steel. Even the false one bearing down on him, slender compared to his older brother, had him pinned firmly enough that only mutually consensual escape was an option.

“Provincial,” Loki sneered.

Tony still wouldn’t look--Loki was way, way too close. “Perverse.”

“Only you would claim that bridal-style copulation is--”

Tony squirmed, wrinkled his nose as hard as he could manage. “God, stop calling it that! It’s bad enough to have you breathing all over me--”

Got an annoyed grunt in return. “‘Bridal-style’ is an accurate description for the most common sexual position. It is, after all, the customary position for marital relations and procreation--”

“ARGH. Again, _NOT HELPING_.”

Loki lifted the hand from the mattress, used it to firmly turn Tony’s face back toward his own. “And your terminology is better? I don’t even know what ‘missionary’ means. Now, lift your legs and let me--”

“‘Missionary position’ is this! What we’re doing right now,” and with a growl to project just how much he didn’t like this, at all, Tony finally, reluctantly bent his knees and lifted his legs to cradle Loki’s hips.

Got an approving noise for his compliance ... and then, weirdly, Loki pulled back just a bit. “Stark, would you--” He waved with a hand at the bottle of lube on the table next to the bed. “Could you--just squeeze some on my fingers--”

Tony looked at the hand incredulously, then Loki’s face, then the forearm pressed into the mattress on his other side. Tony was pinned, and Loki was ... what--too comfortable? Unbelievable.

So he asked, “Seriously? Why didn’t you do this first? This is actually the ‘awkward sex’ day, isn’t it? Because I’m suddenly feeling very awkward!” He pushed up with his hips, mainly for show because it didn’t actually dislodge the naked god with the interested cock nosing between Tony’s legs.

Resigned, Tony reached an arm out, barely snagging the container before it toppled to the floor.

Loki just glared in response, holding out his free hand, fingers curved up. Hell, he was getting what he wanted. Tony flipped the lid on the bottle and--newly appreciative of a highly evolved sense of self-preservation--entirely doused the digits and even the palm with the slick liquid.

“Stark, that’s--”

“Not apologizing,” he warned. “Too much is never enough.” He got another glare. He was more than used to them already, so he blew it off.

“Fine.” Loki set to work, wrapping an arm around Tony’s hip and slowly worming first one finger, then two into his hole.

Yeah, fuck. His suspicions that he was being trained, conditioned to enjoy it, ramped up again, because as soon as those slippery fingers started probing him ... Well, it wasn’t the fingers, per se, or his ass--it was more of the wriggling beneath the immovable object above him, the now-insistent dick jabbing behind his balls. Loki was going to fuck the holy hell out of him, and it was going to be--

Yeah, kinda awesome.

Except for the part where he actually had to see Loki’s face this up close and personal. Even the day before, with the sudden boobies and cleavage humping, Loki had done him the service of keeping his face far (enough) away, thrusting between Tony’s tits while his hair fell forward, obscuring his expression, preventing the horror of accidental eye contact. ... Yeah, that whole sentence was one Tony never imagined his brain would assemble.

His life had gotten weird.

This was ... too goddamned intimate. Still: Tony sighed contentedly as he was finally worked loose around the second finger, and the third started to tease him.

“You like this, Stark,” Loki accused in a tone that actually sounded kind of ... nice?

That wouldn’t stand. “‘Like’ may be an overexaggeration, Purple Rain. If I like anything about this, it’s that you’re not actively trying to kill me, your brother, or, you know, goddamned Brooklyn right--” He cut himself off as the third finger slid inside with almost no resistance.

“Something tells me differently,” Loki said, glancing pointedly down between their bodies. Tony followed his look, and--hey, shit, he had a boner. It was happily trying to fuck into Loki’s belly button, and he wondered suddenly about biology and evolution, that Asgardians apparently had--

Eh, time enough to poke around that later ... so to speak. He shifted just enough to get some good pressure on the base of his cock from the rise of Loki’s pubic bone. “It’s a reflex,” he offered shortly as his eyes fluttered closed.

Loki made a sound that perfectly mated agreement and dismissal. Withdrew his fingers from their awkward (“See, I knew I was right!”) angle inside Tony’s ass, wiped the excess lube on the sheets (“Oh, gross.” “I thought too much was never enough?”), and lined himself up for a sharp--

“Ah!” His eyes snapped open. 

Loki was peering down at Tony, almost ... but, no. No way. He asked, “Does that--”

“No! Just ... God. Okay.” Tony gasped, as Loki pushed forward. “It feels different from this side.” Another moment, another good, hard slide, and their bodies were flush, Tony’s legs twitching around Loki’s hips as he tried to decide whether it would be better to stay in this position or move his legs to--

“Put your legs around my back, Stark. I want to feel them there while I fuck you.”

So, that answered that. Tony complied, as he tilted his head back and stared at the upside-down outline of the headboard, swallowing tiny groans as the god began to move inside him. Yeah, this was a good solution. Happy medium. It was even interesting seeing the room from this angle--

“Stark.”

Yep. He arched his back a little more. Could almost make out new patterns in the--

“Stark!”

“Ugh, don’t yell. What?”

“Pretending I’m not here is doomed to fail, isn’t it?”

“Well, you would know about--” Yeah, that one Tony cut off himself, because, as fun as it was to taunt the captain of the Curses! Foiled Again chess team, Tony did kind of have that newfound sense of self-preservation. “No, it’s good--you’re good.” He pressed his heels gently into the swell of Loki’s buttocks, hoping it felt encouraging.

The “good” echoed back was hesitant and suspicious--and had every right to be. Tony glanced back down from the headboard, was startled by how close Loki’s (clear, green) eyes actually were. Breathed in a little sharply in a way that definitely wasn’t intimidation.

Loki’s expression softened a bit, in that he no longer looked like he was actively considering slapping Tony into compliance. A shift in position, and his beautifully sculpted abdomen--yeah, Tony had looked, a lot--was massaging Tony’s shaft with exactly the right pressure to encourage the slow, hot build of his arousal. He wasn’t going to come from this, but Loki’s alien six-pack was going to make sure his mind didn’t wander.

Suddenly, the face over his, watching him way too closely, dipped even close--

“Gah! No!”

Loki pulled back. “What?”

“No kissing! We agreed--no kissing!”

Loki frowned in confusion. “I remember no such terms.”

“Well, I’m adding them in now. This is a deal--not a romance.”

The frown went a little humored--still displeased, of course, but: “You are not my whore, Stark.”

Tony’s laugh burst from his throat as another rolling movement shiatsued his erection. “But maybe you’re mine,” he huffed, still chuckling. “Just ... just don’t. I can’t ... ” Trailing off a little helplessly, he put a hand into Loki’s hair, just behind his right ear, and pulled Loki’s head down, only far enough to bury his face on the other side of Loki’s neck. Squeeze his eyes shut again.

His hair smelled good, so good, like pure umami rolling around his palate, he wanted to stay in it forever, which was better than the--oh, Jesus, Tony hoped to fuck he wasn’t blushing. Wouldn’t be able to live down turning pink from someone trying to kiss him when he barely blinked at being skewered by a huge dick. And it was--ohhh ...

Loki moved his hands under Tony’s ass, palms up. Gripped and squeezed and lifted him into the fucking that was turning harder by the minute--Tony gave up the effort to keep himself dignified. He knew his heels were bouncing against Loki’s lower back, his arms now circling Loki’s shoulders, clutching them like ( ... don’t say bride), fingernails scraping into his skin.

“God, this is--” He wasn’t going to come just from a dick in his ass, from his own dick getting steamrollered in the best possible way, but Loki was going to drop him on the doorstep and ring the goddamned bell.

“You like this, Stark,” and it was the exact same fucking thing, but the tone was entirely different.

Tony’s reply was wordless, a forced exhale in Loki’s ear, under his hair, the tightening of his thighs, his arms clutching the body straining above him. He opened his eyes, could only see the cloud of black around him.

“ _You like this, Stark_ ,” and now it was angry, demanding--one-hundred-percent God of Shitty Ideas and Murderous Instinct, and Tony--

“Fuck, yes--yeah. Yeah. I fucking--God, I fucking _love it_.” He grabbed a fistful of Loki’s hair in his hand, pulled his head back, brought his own face away from where it had been hidden. Looked into those green eyes, knew the surprise he saw there. Whispered, “I fucking love it.”

Loki’s mouth was on his before he could make a choice--but who was he fucking kidding, the choice had been made by his hands, cock, and mouth. Especially his mouth, which opened to the hard pressure and welcomed that sinewy, manipulative tongue inside.

God, fuck, kissing, and why hadn’t they done this before? Why hadn’t they done this on the very first day, when Loki produced that ridiculous list and Tony had said no when it was barely half-explained? He cried out into Loki’s cool, beautiful mouth as the pace of the thrusts sped up, as the crown of his head slammed into the headboard with not quite enough pillow in between.

They could have killed a lot of time between arguments just doing--

And then Loki was coming, and that felt different from this angle, too--the warm spurts filling him as Loki’s kisses got even more desperate, as his mouth slid inelegantly over Tony’s, as they moaned into each other in perfect, hot synchronicity.

Tony’s cock pulsed to a horrible and magnificent beat.

Yeah, Loki was ringing that fucking bell.

Finally spent, Loki pulled out, his softening dick dragging wetly down Tony’s asscheck, and at that point nothing was going to gross Tony out again, possibly ever, because _it felt great_. Loki didn’t move out of the way, didn’t pull his welcome weight off Tony--just slid enough to the side to get a hand on Tony’s throbbing cock and--

One tug, two--and, holy fuck, the bastard still had slick between his fingers from before, enough to slide along Tony’s shaft to ease the way, to make it even better, and Tony would have crowed in self-satisfaction--

Except Tony was coming with a shout, stoppered and muted by the return of Loki’s mouth to his. Tony’s hands somehow got wrapped back into Loki’s hair, catching the kiss, controlling it, and, God, it was so good. So good, and he finally shuddered to a stop, finally let his legs fall from their hold of Loki’s body.

Splayed wide, and if his face was red now, it was for entirely different reasons. 

Loki didn’t pull away at first. He moved again, yes, just a shift, and looked at Tony from scant inches away. Tony couldn’t help but notice that his lips were shiny-wet and reddened, his eyes now barely focused. Tony knew he must look the same way.

Then, Loki pulled away. He sat up, swung legs over the edge of the bed, feet slapping to the floor. Just sat for a moment, his breathing steadying out ... Then stood. Walked to the _en suite_ bathroom as he’d done so many times on day three, came back out with a cloth soaked in hot water and wrung halfway to dry, leaving the fabric over-warm and comforting.

Tony blinked at the cloth, suddenly realized he was getting used to the feeling of Loki’s come dribbling from him--barely noticed it today, and he thought again, with a flicker of dismay, maybe he was being ...

Maybe Loki really was ...

The bed creaked under Loki’s knee as he climbed back in, settled on both knees next to Tony’s body--began to clean Tony’s belly, first, then pushed up his legs to stroke the split of his ass.

Tony didn’t take his eyes away once, but Loki didn’t offer a word, and Tony wouldn’t have pressed even if he knew what the hell to say. Finally, the cloth went into the basket in the bathroom, and, when Loki came back out, he was wrapped in one of the bathrobes that hung in the small closet. He glanced at Tony briefly, expression flawlessly neutral, then turned toward the door.

Left. With a firm click and the tiny ringing sound that meant the magic deadbolt, or whatever Loki used to keep him in here, had slid home.

Tony put his legs back down, stretched out on the bed again. That was ... fuck. He waited, but eventually found some mixed-martial-arts tournament on the little TV Loki had brought him and watched that until he dozed off.

He woke later to the sound of the door closing again, and discovered the dinner tray waiting for him. With Loki standing next to it.

“Yeah, okay,” Tony said, as he stood from the bed to get his own clothes.

There would be time enough for talk later.

Or never. Never would be good, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, y'all! You can find me publicly hand-wringing over my writing, or fangirling over other people's, on Tumblr: <http://hannahrhen.tumblr.com/>


End file.
